


head empty of anything but this

by keptein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Chang is perfection when she moves. Lan Fan wants to pretend that her admiration is aesthetic, platonic – maybe even envious, because Lan Fan can never command the world to bend like May can – but then her eyes wouldn’t linger on May’s waist like it does, the curve of her neck. May doesn’t notice, her eyes sharply focused on the attacks Lan Fan easily counter. If she knew that her power over the elements grows small in the shadow of what she could make Lan Fan do, Xing would be a different country entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head empty of anything but this

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompty party i held on [my tumblr](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com) in december. [here](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com/post/105434716278/hi-i-have-so-many-prompts-sorry-im-not-sorry) is the original post. prompt: "literally ANYTHING with lan fan/mei or rose/winry. i don't really care what, could be mei/lan fan at court, or returning to amestris, or fostering diplomacy between the clans, or oh my god SPARRING, or winry/rose in lorne, or rush valley, or both in central for some reason, shopping baking dancing whatever i don't care i don't care just young girls in love p l e a s e"

May Chang is perfection when she moves. Lan Fan wants to pretend that her admiration is aesthetic, platonic – maybe even envious, because Lan Fan can never command the world to bend like May can – but then her eyes wouldn’t linger on May’s waist like it does, the curve of her neck. May doesn’t notice, her eyes sharply focused on the attacks Lan Fan easily counter. If she knew that her power over the elements grows small in the shadow of what she could make Lan Fan do, Xing would be a different country entirely.

May is fast, and Lan Fan dodges to the left to avoid a kick. The ground under her shakes for a split second, the only sign of what’s coming, and Lan Fan jumps backward to avoid the pillar rising up. May comes up behind her, the sound of her labored breathing the only warning Lan Fan gets as May punches her in the side. Lan Fan takes the momentum and rolls away, rising back up like a flash.

They look at each other. May is panting, her hair in disarray. Her skin is glowing under the sun, and the fierce look in her eyes dissipates slightly as she meets Lan Fan’s steady gaze. “Had enough?” she says, smiling.

Lan Fan rolls her shoulders. “I should be the one asking that, princess,” she says. The honorific becomes something else on the sparring grounds, and May Chang rises to the challenge. The sun is beating down on Lan Fan’s back, making the automail a hot band against her body. May looks determined once more, the round innocence of her face sharpening to a point as her muscles tense.

The hot stone smell of alchemy hangs in the air. Lan Fan swipes to the left, grabs May’s leg as she jumps up to kick her and flips it, May hitting the ground hard – she takes half a second to pant against the dust before she’s back on her feet, her fists flying. Lan Fan parries, punches May, who dodges, twines her arms around Lan Fan’s neck and swings up on her back.

The warmth of May Chang against her makes Lan Fan stumble forward, and when May kicks at the back of her knees, they tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs – Lan Fan twists around so it’s her back on the ground, planning to kick May off her, but when her hands land on May’s waist, she pauses.

May sits on top of her, hair falling out of her bun and framing her face as she breathes, a sheen of sweat over her rosy cheeks. There is no dagger at Lan Fan’s throat, but they both know there would be. “You let me win,” May says, when her breathing returns to normal. “Why?”

“You know why,” Lan Fan says, because admitting the power May has over her in anything other than veiled terms is terrifying.

May smiles – she looks like she’s about to say something, but instead she leans down and kisses Lan Fan. Lan Fan’s hands are still at her waist. “I’ll win fair and square, next time,” she mumbles against Lan Fan’s lips.

Lan Fan hums, and May leans back to laugh, head tipped back up toward the sky. May Chang is perfection in stillness too, Lan Fan thinks – Ling would laugh at the sentimentality of her thoughts, but as she looks up at May, she knows it’s true.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] head empty of anything but this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616175) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
